Galvani (Human/Thunderbird)
Galvani (Human/Thunderbird) Children of storms, galvani are a race of humans with dark features whose moods seem to shift as quickly as the wind. With dark hair that seems to move only with their moods and eyes as bright as lightning, galvani’s every steps seem swayed by the wind. One moment joyful, the next irate, galvani seldom hold a single mood for long. Years after their births, the people living with galvani will subtly drive them away due to their fickle natures. Galvani seldom take permanent places in a society, unless it is the highest possible position. As such, many choose to spend their lives travelling, looking for places to make their claim. Many galvani go where they can be respected; while others forge respect through sheer force of will. Regardless of their methods, galvani have long-term goals in their minds at all times, and often weigh their decisions based on them. This can make them seem aloof to those who do not know the plan. They are arrogant, but few would call them prideful. Galvani seldom take slights personally, choosing to ignore them or find the cause of insults rather than bother with acknowledging them. Many galvani are born through the ritual worship of mighty, divinely gifted beings known as thunderbirds. Once a year, thunderbirds adopt human form and participate in an ancient ritual of fertility, which promotes good rains for the following year. With a burst of lightning at the ritual’s culmination, a clutch of galvani babies are formed, fully walking and talking, as the thunderbirds depart. Because of this ritual, the births of galvani are considered good omens by thunderbird worshipers. Galvani’s affinity for storms is well-known, and many people who do not worship thunderbirds consider them omens of destruction because of the dark clouds they form wherever they go. Legends state that the thunderbirds can sense the path galvani walk and sometimes try to guide them towards the right path in life by forming storm clouds in the sky to convey their approval or disapproval of galvani’s actions. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Galvani gain +2 to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Size: Galvani are Medium sized creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Galvani are humanoids with the human subtype. * Base Speed: Galvani have a base speed of 30 feet. * Low Light Vision: Galvani can see twice as far as a human in conditions of dim light. * Thunderborn: Galvani are children of storms and receive a +2 bonus on saving throws and checks against air effects or the effects of high winds. In addition, whenever galvani gain a fly speed, the maneuverability is improved by one step. * Electric Resistance: Galvani have electricity resistance 5. * Stormbearer: Galvani amplify currents of electricity that flow from them. Galvani cast any electricity spell with a +1 bonus to caster level and gain a +1 bonus to the DC of electricity effects they produce. * Featherweight: Galvani gain a +2 bonus on Acrobatics checks and are not limited by their height for the maximum height of a high jump. Galvani also take damage from falling as though having fallen 10 fewer feet. * Languages: Galvani begin play speaking Common. Galvani with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids